


Pillow Visions

by fangirl_outlet



Series: Reylo oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baby Ben Solo, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey and Ben really need sleep, Sharing a Bed, this IS how the force works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_outlet/pseuds/fangirl_outlet
Summary: Rey and Ben are still getting used to the invisible thread of the Force that binds them together for better or worse. But at night, when Ben Solo drops the Kylo Ren mask, Rey learns so much more about the brooding Supreme Leader.Basically a fluffy little fic with snuggles and a tiny baby ben solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633939
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Pillow Visions

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first pieces of Reylo writing that I wrote almost 2 years ago. I honor of ReyloLove I wanted to archive it here. 
> 
> All my love to this fandom that has inspired me so much.

Rey still wasn’t used to the constant presence of another in her bed.

Not that she should be. On Jakku it was always just her in the dark, cramped AT-AT with nothing but the stars for company. Then she had to adjust to listening to the sound of others breathing in the same room – dozens of different snores and whimpers and mummers. Now, she was pressed against the cool humming wall of the falcon, with the all-too-real heat of the Supreme Leader warming her back.

He, of course, was no doubt sprawled out somewhere else a thousand light-years away on a luxurious bed, the kind that softly lets you sink into. It would be dark and quiet, rather than humming with the effort of too many hyperspeed jumps.

It was easier when they were in his surroundings. Where she could forget about the secret that was buried in her mystical jedi status. Where she could indulge in the way his arms rested on her waist, lightly gripping in sleepy vulnerability. Where she could let herself snuggle closer, tucking her head into the nook under his chin. Where she could lull herself to sleep with the sound of his steady heartbeats.

But no. Times like these, when they connected in her terrain, she couldn’t let herself be too open. It was a risk. And awkward. Hard to enjoy cuddling when her two best friends were passed out a few feet away.

Rey shifted in her cot. To any stirring roommate, she simply rolled into the other direction. But in the force bond reality, Rey was sharing a pillow with Ben Solo, the complicated soul that twisted her heart into feelings she couldn’t quite place. Her legs were tangled up with his, her hands were tracing circles on his chest, her nose nuzzling against his freshly shaven chin.

So in these moments, when she was awake and adjusting, Rey would study her bed buddy. The way his nose would twitch in his sleep. The way his lips would slightly part with each breath. The way his hair would stick out in all different directions against his pillow. She liked to picture how the glowering Supreme Leader dominated his bed head in the mornings.

But sometimes, like now, he would be restless. His breaths would go ragged. His eyebrows would crinkle together, warping his boyish features. His grip would be a little tighter on her waist, although she doubted he could feel her trying to anchor him to the world outside his nightmares.

Rey sighed, knowing that reaching in his mind and soothing his fears would solve nothing in the long run. A temporary fix to a problem he could only solve on his own.

So she resigned herself to soothing back a dark wavy lock that had fallen into his eye. She let her fingers lightly dance across his forehead and behind his ear, earning her the smallest of shivers.

Rey continued the stroking his hair, entranced, when the vision came to her like an ocean wave lapping against the shore.

_A little boy, with a mop of dark hair, rested peacefully on his father’s chest. The tiny foot shoved unceremoniously into the older face. The face Rey would recognize even without the wrinkles she knew – Han._

_Han smiled down at his boy – little Ben – as relief washed over the dark circles under his eyes. Little Ben was sleeping at last, Rey felt him think, after another long stretch of days with nothing but fitful, whimpers that interrupted even the shortest naps._

_Baby Ben yawned with a tiny squeak. He shifted clumsily on his father, smacking Han right in the nose with his heel. His big brown eyes opened groggily, heavy with needed sleep, and looked up at Han. Rey felt him wonder, not for the first time, about what hid behind his son’s eyes, what destiny lay before the boy curled up in his arms._

_“Shh, go back to sleep big guy,” Han whispered, “Daddy’s not going anywhere.”_

_Ben smiled, a rare dimple on his right cheek, snuggled into Han’s chest, and was asleep in seconds._

The vision receded and Rey found herself staring into her Ben’s eyes. They were much darker and deeper than the baby in the vision, but the droopy eyelids fighting to stay up were exactly the same.

Rey rested her hand on his cheek and whispered up to him, ignoring the dozens of roommates that could be listening at that very moment, “Shhh, go back to sleep…I’m not going anywhere.”

Ben smiled sleepily down at her, snuggled against her hand, and was asleep in seconds.


End file.
